I Hate Mustard
by TracyCook
Summary: Sonny hates mustard, and is completely disgusted when Tawni gets some on her. How will she help?  Tawni/Sonny Pairing again! Tonny! Femslash! Hope y'all like!


I Hate Mustard

By: TracyCook

Disclaimer: I own nothing. These characters belong to the creator of Sonny with a Chance.

Couple: Sonny/Tawni

Rating: T

I Hate Mustard

Sonny and Tawni were at cafeteria choosing what disgusting food they wanted to eat. Luckily this time they had the luxury of being served sandwiches. Both were idly chatting about their sketches, friends, and other random topics that came up.

The blonde diva was in the process of squirting an excess of mustard onto her sandwich. Brown eyes widened in disgust as Sonny watched as her friend continued to pour the yellow condiment on top of her sandwich. If there was one food that disgusted her to no end it was mustard, all yellow and slimy, and sour. "Ew. Do you plan on having any sandwich with your mustard?" Her face contorted in displeasure as she put some mayonnaise on her own, "I don't know how you can eat that stuff."

"And, I don't know how you can eat that." The blonde stated raising an eyebrow at the mayonnaise spread all over her co-stars sandwich.

"Mayonnaise is delicious, that's how!" Sonny said with a large toothy grin on her face.

"Yeah, all white and lumpy. Yumm." Tawni stated sarcastically with a look of annoyance on her face. "Mustard is delicious!" Though, to any outsider the fight would have looked petty and pointless, they were both getting into the argument. Starting to grow upset the blonde pressed down on the spout to the mustard a bit too hard and it ended up spraying Sonny. Yellow "poison" now running down her jaw as well as her neck.

The blonde could not contain her laughter. "Ahhahah!" She laughed loudly, as she pointed to her friend.

"Oh yeah, really funny! Get me a napkin Tawni!" Sonny shouted angry and humiliated by her co-star. They had been getting along so well, and now she was treating her just as she had day one.

"I have a better idea." Tawni said as her laughter died down a bit.

Her co-star's blue eyes once filled with enjoyment were replaced with something else. Something that Sonny had never witnessed before in them. It confused her for a moment and she forgot her anger. "Um, Tawni. What are you talking about?" As she asked this her voice heightened due to her nervousness and her heart raced. _'What is she doing?' _

The blonde moved closer to her, a devious smile spreading across her face as she glanced down at the mustard then back up into brown eyes.

"Tawn?" Sonny asked again growing more nervous by the minute.

Leaning forward Tawni's mouth was now less than an inch away from the shorter girl's jaw line. The brunette took in a deep breath and held it for a moment. For whatever reason she did not pull away, even though she felt the urge to run and never come back. This was disturbing in every way shape and form. Yet, her body seemed to react as the diva ran her wet tongue against her jaw cleaning off the mustard. It should have disgusted her, but oddly enough it turned her on.

'_WHY THE HECK DOES THIS TURN ME ON? IT'S DISGUSTING IN EVERY WAY!' _During this though Tawni had made her way down the beautiful girl's neck running her tongue along it cleaning up the mess she had made. Sonny's body shook and she had to brace herself on the countertop as she closed her eyes biting down on her bottom lip. _'OH GOD! THAT'S WHY!'_

The blonde was enjoying the way that Sonny reacted to her as she continued to clean up the mess. It was causing her to grow wet knowing that she could do such things to her. She knew that she had to cut it off before things got too heated in the cafeteria.

Pulling away after sucking the last bit of mustard off of her friend's neck she smirked pressing her lips to Sonny's ear. "Mmm. Like I said, delicious."

Sonny's eyes fluttered open and she tried to force her large goofy smile away. It was hard to do so for some reason. Out of breath the young girl whispered. "I can see why you like it now."

S W A C S W A C S W A C S W A C S W A C S W A C S W A C S W A C S W A C

Authors Note: Another one shot! But I also will be updating a few of my multi chaps tonight, and I added another one shot for this couple! :p I love this couple! Actually watching Sonny with a chance right now! So random premiered tonight! YAY! I do miss Sonny, but I still love it! Anyhow, hope you all like! And I am sooo happy people have been adding Tonny fics! I love reading them!

This one shot is a little gross lol, but I hate mustard. Tawni loves the stuff though haha.

-Tracy Cook


End file.
